Dancing With Daddy
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: There's a side to Jim Moriarty, that nobody knew about, nobody but his little girl Rachael Moriarty, always got to see that side of him, especially, when she is dancing with Daddy.


**A/N This is a one shot based in the same storyline as my fic "Daddy?" With Moriarty has a daughter, named Rachael. This is a fanfiction in which Rachael is bored, and just really wants something to do while Daddy's working. **

**Beta'd by: Whovian 1.0**

**Story song: Stayin' alive the Bee Gee's **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, or the Bee Gee's though I am still working on it...**

* * *

><p>Rachael Moriarty was bored, and Daddy was just sitting at his computer, looking concerned. Rachael sighed loudly to try and get his attention, but he just kept staring at the screen.<p>

Annoyed at his inattentiveness she walked closer to the desk, and sighed loudly again, still no answer.

Rachael decided, hinting with dramatic sighs weren't going to do anything, so she went up, and grabbed onto the back of the chair, and letting all of her weight drop, causing the chair to tip dangerously, "Daaaaaaaddddyyyyyyyy" she groaned, "I'm booooooooooooooored." She swayed back and forth causing the chair to rock with her, "Let's doooo something!"

Daddy sighed, and looked over the back of the chair, "Rachael sweetie, Daddy's busy."

"Buuuttt I'm booooooooooooooooooooooored!" she whined.

Daddy ignored her, trying to do some work, "I can't right now love, I'm working."

"Work is boooooooooooring!" she said dramatically.

"Yes, but Daddy has to do his work, or his entire kingdom of villainy will fall apart sweetie." He said, not turning from the screen.

"All work and no play, makes daddy a bored boy!" Rachael singsonged.

He shook his head picking up a pen, and jotting down a few numbers.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored." Rachael had made a song of the word bored, and each time she sang the word, she would throw her body to one side then the other, making work impossible.

The song gave Daddy an idea. He smiled, setting down his pen, and flicking the speakers on the computer to high, before typing in a song name on Youtube. "Alright, we'll do something." He said, acting like he had merely been worn down into submission by the small girl, behind him.

Out of nowhere, there was a thump, and the weight disappeared from the back of the chair Rachael's face appearing beside him. "What are we gonna do Daddy?" She asked, her big brown eyes wide.

"Dance!" Daddy pushed out of the chair, as he hit play on the song and suddenly the tones of the Bee Gee's started pumping out of the speakers, he took his daughter's hands, starting to dance with her around the room. He swung her out and sauntered around the room, "_you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk." _Suddenly he swooped Rachael up into his arms, and started dancing in circles, singing along to the lyrics.

"_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother You're, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive." _Rachael joined in, giggling through the chorus, "_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive." _Daddy twirled her out, and they kept dancing around the living room.

"_Well now, I get low and I get high," _Daddy dipped Rachael down close to the floor before bringing her back up and moonwalking across the room, as Rachael, danced like only she can, her arms waving in the air like she's drunk. "_And if I can't get either, I really try. Got the wings of heaven on my shoes. I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose. You know it's all right. It's OK. I'll live to see another day. We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man."_

Daddy danced towards her, "_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive. Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me. Somebody help me, yeah. Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah. Stayin' alive." _Daddy lifted Rachael off the floor, holding her over his head, and spinning.

Rachael squealed in delight, kicking her legs, "_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk. Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around since I was born. And now it's all right. It's OK. And you may look the other way. We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man." _Without putting her down Daddy lowered her so he was holding her to his chest as they danced.

_"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive."_

Daddy put Rachael down, while not missing a beat, as he and Rachael, Daddy and his little girl Danced. All the while never forgetting to stay alive.

_"Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me._  
><em>Somebody help me, yeah.<em>  
><em>Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah.<em>  
><em>I'm stayin' alive.<em>

_Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me._  
><em>Somebody help me, yeah.<em>  
><em>Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah.<em>  
><em>I'm stayin' alive.<em>

_Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me._  
><em>Somebody help me, yeah.<em>  
><em>Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah.<em>  
><em>I'm stayin' alive.<em>

_Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me._  
><em>Somebody help me, yeah.<em>  
><em>Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah.<em>  
><em>I'm stayin' alive."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>please review<strong>


End file.
